yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ahmet Cevdet Paşa/Türk dili
AHMET CEVDET PAŞA'NIN TÜRK DİLİ HAKKINDAKİ GÖRÜŞLERİ VE ESERLERİ Prof. Dr. Nevzat ÖZKAN Erciyes Üniversitesi Fen-Edebiyat Fakültesi Özet Tarihçi, hukukçu, eğitimci ve bilim adamı olarak tanınan Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın dil bilgisi kitapları da bulunmaktadır. 1851 yılında yayımlanan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye ve Medhal-i Kavâ'id ilk dil bilgisi ders kitaplarımızdır. Yazar, daha sonra ilk okullar için Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye adlı eserini ve diğer eserlerinin bir terkibi olan Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye adlı kitabını kaleme alır. Belâgat-i Osmâniyye ise yazarın söz sanatları üzerine yazılmış bir başka kitabıdır. Anahtar kelimeler: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, dil bilgisi, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Medhal-i Kavâ'id, Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye, Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Belâgat-i Osmâniyye. AHMET CEVDET PASHA'S OPİNİONS AND WORKS ON TURKİSH LANGUAGE Abstract Ahmet Cevdet Pasha, known as historian, jurist, pedagogue and scientist, has some books of grammar as well. Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye and Medhal-i Kavâ'id were our first grammar books, and they were published in 1851. Later, the author wrote Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye for primary schools, and his antology of other works is Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'idi Osmâniyye. Belâgat-i Osmâniyye is, too, another book of his on rhetoric, Key words: Ahmet Cevdet Pasha, grammar, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Medhal-i Kavâ'id, Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye, Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Belâgat-i Osmâniyye Giriş Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Tanzimat döneminin önde gelen bilim, kültür ve devlet adamlarından biri olarak tanınmıştır. Onun daha çok tarih konusundaki eserleri, Mecelle'ye olan katkıları ve devlet adamı olarak yaptığı icraatlar üzerinde durulmuş, ancak Türk dili konusunda yaptığı hizmetlere de zaman zaman işaret edilmekle birlikte yakın zamana kadar bu alandaki eserleri ve düşünceleri bütünüyle ortaya konulmamıştır. Bu konuda yapılmış ilk akademik çalışma bir yüksek lisans tezidir. (Karabacak, 1986) Bu çalışmada Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın dil bilgisi kitaplarının muhtevası hakkında bilgi verilmiş ve bu eserlerin terim dizini hazırlanmıştır. Daha sonra aynı PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 220 yazar Ahmet Paşa'nın dil bilgisi kitaplarının genel bir tanıtımını yapmış (Karabacak, 1989: 261-270) ve Bergamalı Kadri'nin Müyessiretü'l-Ulûm'u ile kullanılan dil bilgisi terimleri bakımından karşılaştırmıştır. (Karabacak, 1997: 253-283) Esra Karabacak'ın bu çalışmaları dışında Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın dil bilgisi kitaplarından Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin terim dizinini veren bir makale çalışması bulunmaktadır. (Bilgili, 1996: 651-672) Ancak yazar üzerinde çalıştığı kitabın Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye olduğunu sanmaktadır. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Belâgat-ı Osmâniyye adlı söz sanatları kitabının önce Anadolu'daki Belâgat çalışmaları arasındaki yeri, metodu, yazılış amacı, içeri- ği, uyandırdığı yankılar ve yarattığı belâgat tartışmaları üzerinde durulmuş, (Nasrullahoğlu, 1997: 185-222) ardından da karşılaştırmalı metni ve fonksiyonel sözlüğü hazırlanarak kaynakları bakımından değerlendirmeye tâbii tutulmuştur. (Karabey-Atalay, 1999) Son olarak, Türk Dil Kurumu Gramer Kolu, Tarihî Gramerleri Yayımlama Projesi dahilinde Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Fuat Paşa ile birlikte yayımladıkları Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye (Özkan, 2000a) ile Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın tek başına yazdığı Medhal-i Kavâ’id (Özkan, 2000b) adlı eserler basılmış ve ayrıca Medhal-i Kavâ’id muhtevası ve dil bilgisi öğretimine getirdiği yenilikler bakımından değerlendirilmiş- tir. (Özkan, 2001: 95-112) Esra Karabacak'ın yayına hazırladığı Tertib-i Cedid Medhal-i Kavâ’id ise basılma aşamasına gelmiştir. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın sıbyan mektepleri için, yani ilk öğretim için hazırladığı Kavâ'id-i Türkî üzerinde ise henüz bir çalışma yapılmamıştır. İlk dil bilgisi ders kitaplarımız olan Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın bu eserlerinin pedagojik bakımdan bir değerlendirmeye tâbi tutulduğunu da eklemek faydalı olacaktır. (Polat, 2003: 447-454). 1. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Türk dili hakkındaki görüşleri Duygularıyla Osmanlıcı ve İslâmcı, düşünceleri ve çalışma yöntemiyle medeniyetçi ve Batıcı bir aydın olan Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, eserleri ve faaliyetleriyle doğu ile batı arasında bir sentez oluşturmaya çalışmıştır. (Turan, 1986: 13) Dönemin siyasi çekişmelerinden uzak duran ve yaptığı hizmetlerle ön plana çıkan Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, (Baysun, 1986: 62) dille ilgili çalışmalarında edebiyat, kültür ve eğitim- öğretim hayatımızdaki bir boşluğu doldurmaya çalışmıştır. Ancak çoğu kez gelenekle yenilik arasında tereddütler geçirmiş ve bir orta yol bulmaya çalışmıştır. İlk dil bilgisi kitabının adını Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye koyan Ahmet Cevdet Pa- şa, bütün eserlerinde üzerinde durduğu dilin adını pek çok yerde lisân-ı Osmânî, Osmanlı lisânı ve Osmanlıca olarak vermiş, ancak bazen lisân-ı Osmânî ile aynı anlamda bazen de onun bir unsuru olarak lisân-ı Türkî, Türkî ve Türkçe terimlerini kullanmıştır. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 221 Türkçenin tarihî kökleri ve yapısı konusundaki düşüncelerini; "şimdi Türkçe denilen dilimizin aslı Çağatayî'nin bir kolu olup, zaten kuralları ve düzeni pek muntazam bir lisan ise de kelimeleri ve söz hazinesi çok geniş olmadığından Arap- ça ve Farsça'dan ödünçleme ve aktarma yaparak çok geniş bir dil olmuş ve şimdi herkesi hayrete düşüren açıklığı ve güzelliği ile Osmanlı saltanatının dünyayı aydınlatan güneşinin doğu coğrafyasını ışıttığı zamandan sonra ortaya çıkmış ve bu sonsuza dek yaşayacak devletin hükmünü yürütme vasıtası olduğundan "Lisân-ı Osmânî" adını almıştır" şeklinde dile getirir. (Özkan 2000a: 2-3) Lisân-ı Osmânî dediği "bu lisân(ın) Türkî ve Fârisî ve Arabî'den mürekkep" (Özkan, 2000b: 5) olduğu düşüncesinde olan yazar, "Osmanlı lisânının aslı Türkçe'dir. Fakat Fârisî'- den ve Arabî'den pek çok lâfızlar alınıp üç lisandan mürekkep bir lisan olmuştur" (Ahmet Cevdet, 1311: 4) ve "Lisânımızın aslı Türkçe olup sonradan Fârisî ve Arabî ile karışmıştır" (Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, 1299: 5) sözleriyle Türkçe'nin bu karışık dildeki belirleyiciliğine işâret eder. Tarihî bir sıra içinde ortaya konulan bu görüşlerden yazarın lisân-ı Osmânî'den Türkçe'ye doğru geçirdiği fikrî değişiklikler açıkça görülmektedir. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, dil bilgisi kitaplarının ilki olan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'de; ele aldığı dilin üç ayrı dilin birleşmesinden meydana geldiğini düşündüğünden her bölümü Türkî, Arabî ve Fârisî olmak üzere üç alt bölüme ayırarak işlemiş, böylece ayrı ayrı üç dilin kurallarını vermeye çalışmıştır. Ancak kelime yapımı ve çekiminde Arap gramer anlayışından çok batı gramer anlayışına yakındır. Kelime türlerinin işlenişine isimden başlanmış, Türkçe kelimeler Arap dilinde olduğu gibi üçlü, dörtlü kökler hâlinde gruplandırılmamış, kelime çekiminde birinci teklik şahıstan başlanmıştır. Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'de ele alınan konular tek başlık altında toplanmış, Arapça ve Farsça kurallar, Türkçe kuralların yanında verilmiştir. Bu eserde ve Medhal-i Kavâ’id'de isim ve fiillerin şahıslara göre çekiminde Arapça'da olduğu gibi o, sen, ben, onlar, siz, biz sırası takip edilmiş; ayrıca Medhal-i Kavâ'id'de fiiller, ikili, üçlü, dörtlü kökler hâlinde gruplandırılmıştır. Türkçe unsurların en geniş bir şekilde işlendiği eser ise Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye'dir. Söz konusu dört eserde de terimler ve bunların izahında, cümle unsurlarının tasnifinde, eklerin ve edatların edat başlığı altında değerlendirilmesinde, kelime türlerinin anlam ve görevlerinin tasnifinde, semâ'î, kıyâsî, tesniye gibi Türkçe'de bulunmayan kategorilerin Türkçe kelimelere de uyarlanmasında Arap gramerciliğinin etkileri görülür. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, aldığı medrese eğitimi ve içinde yetiştiği kültür çevresi sebebiyle söz konusu edilen hususlarda Arap dilinin etkisinde kalmış olmakla birlikte, Türkçe'nin bir devlet ve eğitim dili olarak gelişmesi, zenginleşmesi ve sadeleşmesi konularında çok büyük çabalar harcamıştır. İlk öğretmen okulu olan Dârü'lmuallimin'in 1848'de kurulması ve ilk Türk akademisi olan Encümen-i Dâniş'in 1850'de açılması, Türkçe bir medenî kanun olan Mecelle'nin ve diğer bazı kanunlaPDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 222 rın hazırlanması, açtırdığı okullara Türkçe'nin gramerinin öğretilmesinin ders olarak konulması bazı önemli hizmetlerindendir. (Karal, 1994: 58-59) Encümen-i Dâniş'in açılış hitabesi, kuruluş lâyihası, basılan ilk eseri ve ger- çekleşen faaliyetlerinin büyük bir kısmı Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın elinden çıkmıştır. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın kaleme aldığı kuruluş lâyihasına göre, Encümen-i Dâniş Türk dilini geliştirmeye çalışacaktır. Bu dil ihmâl edilmiştir. Eskiler eserlerinde Arapça ve Farsça kelimelere o kadar çok yer vermişlerdir ki, bir sayfada ancak bir iki Türkçe kelimeye rastlanmaktadır. Zaten bu eserlerin çoğu da süslü cümlelerle düzenlenen, halkın anlayamayacağı kitaplardan ibarettir. (Levend, 1972: 81) Encü- men-i Dâniş devamlı olarak gelişmekte olan düşünce akımlarını izleyecektir. Bunun için de ileride Dârülfünûn'un bile faydalanacağı ilim ve sanat eserlerini yabancı dillerden Türkçe'ye çevirecektir. Encümen-i Dâniş, halkın genel eğitimi için faydalı olacak eserler de yazacak veya Türkçe'ye aktaracaktır. Sultan Abdülmecid'in huzuru ile açılan Encümen-i Daniş, bir Türkçe gramerin hazırlanıp basılmasını, bir Türkçe sözlüğün hazırlanmasını ve herkesin anlayacağı bir dil ile bir tarih kitabının yazılmasını karara bağlar. (Baysun, 1986: 57; Karal, 1994: 59) Encümen-i Dâniş'in ilk eseri olarak yayımlanan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, 12 ciltlik Târih-i Cevdet, Encümen-i Dâniş'in ikinci başkanı Hayrullah Efendi'ye ait tarih ve Ahmet Vefik Paşa'nın Lehçei Osmânî'si bu kararların sonucu olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. (Ergin, 1977: 2031) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, ilk Maarif Nâzırlığında, müsteşarı Sadullah Bey baş- kanlığında, Mebâni'l-İnşâ yazarı Süleyman Paşa, Mekteb-i Harbiyye müdürü Mahmut Bey, Bahriye Mektebi hocalarından Sait Paşa, Tıbbiye'den Aziz Bey ve Tophâ- ne'den bazı zevattan oluşan bir komisyon kurar. Komisyon sıbyan mekteplerinden yüksek okullara kadar bütün eğitim kurumlarında okunacak ders cetvellerini tanzim eder. Önce bir elifbâ cüzü yazılır ve basılır, ardından alınan kararlar doğrultusunda yeni usûle göre Nuruosmaniye Camii'nde, sıbyan mekteplerine numune olmak üzere, İbtidâiye adıyla bir sıbyan mektebi açılır, sonradan benzeri bir kaç okul daha devreye girer. Düzenlenen ders cetvellerine göre yazılmasına ihtiyaç duyulan kitaplar devrin uzmanlarına paylaştırılır. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'ya da ilkokul çocuklarına ana dillerini öğretmek üzere Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye adlı eser, mantık konusuyla ilgili olarak Miyâr-ı Sedat ve tartışma tekniğiyle ilgili olarak da Âdâb-ı Sedat adlı eserlerin yazılması görevi düşer ve kitapların yazılmasının ardından her birinden on beşer bin nüsha basılır. (Baysun, 1986: 126; İbnülemin, 1988: 237-238) II. Mahmut devrinden beri yürütülen devlet ve toplum hayatına giren yeni kavramlar için yeni terimlerin bulunması faaliyetleri çerçevesinde Hoca İshak Efendi matematik, Şanizâde Ataullah Efendi tıp, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa da hukuk terimlerinin Türkçeleşmesine çalışmışlardır. Ancak bu çalışmaların çoğu o dönemlerde arzu edilen sonuçları vermedi. Tanzimat devrinden sonra bu tür terimlerin Arapça'dan, Fransızca'dan, Yunanca ve Lâtince'den veya bu dillerin hepsiyle birlikte Türkçe'den karşılanması yolunda görüşler ortaya atıldı. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Arapça terimlerin yerine Fransızca olanlarının kullanılmasını tercih etti. (Karal, 1994: 72, 90-91) Baş- ta Târih-i Cevdet, Tezâkir ve Takvimü'l-edvar olmak üzere eserlerinde yeri geldikçe PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 223 Fransızca terimleri kullanmaktan kaçınmamıştır. Politika ve diplomasi kelimelerini, hukuk-ı politikiyye, usûl-i politika, lisân-ı diplomasi, kaa'ide-i diplomasi gibi Fars- ça tamlama düzeni içinde kullanır. Clérgé (ruhban), parlamento, mayor (binbaşı), konvansiyon, klup, ofiçyal, patent, jüri, kolonel, ekonomi, feodalite gibi Fransızca terimleri ve denizcilikle ilgili amiral, kaptan, levent gibi İtalyanca kelimeleri hem kullanmakta hem de bunları yeri geldikçe açıklamaktadır. Bazı Fransızca diplomasi terimler için de aynı yolu takip etmektedir. (Arıkan, 1986: 191-197) Bazı özel mektuplarında oksijen, hidrojen, nasyonalite gibi terimleri kullandığı görülmektedir. (Mardin, 1996: 36) Ancak Fransızca crise kelimesine buhran, (Fatma Aliye, 1332: 84) périodiqe kelimesine evrâk-ı mevkute karşılıklarını bulan da odur. (Baysun, 1986: 110) Süveyş Kanalı'ndan geçen gemilerle ilgili bazı hususları anlatan bir fermanda geçen tonne de capacitté tabirinin açıklanması için hazırladığı bir lâyihada bu kelimenin gemilerin istiap haddini bildirdiğini anlatmakta, ayrıca aynı lâyihada tonilâto tabirine de temas ederek bunun kırk kileye denk bir ölçü birimi olduğunu ifade etmektedir. (Baysun, 1986: 103-104) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa hem Türkçe'nin sadeleşmesini, o günkü tabirle kaba Türkçenin yaygınlaşmasını ve herkesin okur yazar olmasını hem de Türkçe'nin her konuyu ifâde edebilecek bir bilim dili haline gelmesini arzu ediyordu. (Mardin, 1996: 36) Düz yazıyı müsecca, yani secili, cinaslı ve müressel, yani tekellüfsüz söz sanatlarından, seci ve cinastan arınmış nesir olmak üzere iki gruba ayırır. Reşit Pa- şa'nın Babıâlî'nin yazı dilini tarz-ı müsecca'dan, tarz-ı tersîle çevirdiğini, yani resmî yazışmaların dilini sadeleştirdiğini belirtir. (Baysun, 1986: 58) Târih-i Cevdet'in de Encümen-i Dâniş'in kararı gereğince tarz-ı tersil üzere kaba Türkçe yazıldığını, eserin halk arasında büyük bir ilgi gördüğünü, ancak süslü anlatıma meraklı olanların önce bu usûlü beğenmediğini, sonradan bu üslûba ilgi duyanların sayısının bunlar arasında da arttığını belirtir. (Baysun, 1986: 72) Ömrünün son yıllarında kaleme aldığı Kısas-ı Enbiya'da Selçukluların aslı- nın Türk olmasına rağmen devletin resmî yazılarında Farsça'yı kullandıklarını, Karamanoğlu Mehmet Bey'in Konya'yı aldıktan sonra Farsça'yı yasakladığını, Osman Gâzî'nin de Konya'daki sultanla Türkçe yazıştığını, hece ölçüsüyle ve sade bir dille bir şiir yazdığını, (İz, 1985: 172, 198) Türkçe'de uzun hece bulunmadığından ve ses özellikleri bakımından Arapça ve Farsça'ya uymadığından bu dillere çok uygun olan aruz ölçüsünün Türkçe'ye uygun olmadığını, Türkçe'ye uygun düşen veznin hece ölçüsü olduğunu belirtir. (Baysun, 1986: 283) Ancak Osman Gâzî'ye atfettiği şiirin ona ait olmayıp XV.-XVI. yüzyıllarda onun ağzından söylenmiş bir eser oldu- ğu ifâde edilmektedir. (Banarlı, 1971: 961) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Takvimü'l-Edvar adlı eserini mâliyede kullanılan ay yılına göre işleyen hicrî takvimin doğurduğu sakıncaları anlatmak ve yine hicretten başlamak üzere güneş yılına göre işleyen bir takvimi kabûl ettirmek için yazmıştır. Ancak bu amacın yanında bu eserde herkesin anlayacağı tabirleri kullanarak Türk dili ilim dili olamaz diyenlere dilimizin her şeye yeterli olduğunu ve bu dil ile her PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 224 fenden güzel eserler yazılabileceğini tasdik ettirdiğini belirtir. (Baysun, 1986: 109- 110) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, yaşayan Türkçe taraftarıdır. Vaka-i Hayriyye'den, yani 1826'dan içinde bulunduğu döneme kadar olan 60-65 yıl süresince sarayda ve saray dışında kullanılan kelimelerin, resmî deyimlerin nasıl değiştiğini anlatarak dilin de insan gibi yenilendiğini, (Karal, 1994: 60) dolayısıyla od, gözgü gibi kelimelerin, kelime-i tevhidin Türkçesi olan yoktur tapacak çalaptır ancak gibi ibârelerin Türk- çe olmasına rağmen unutulduğunu, bunların yerini Arapça, Farsça kelimelerin aldı- ğını söyler. (Karabey-Atalay, 1999: 4-5) Arap alfabesinin ıslahı ve Türkçe'ye uygun bir yapıya kavuşturulması dü- şüncesini ilk ortaya atan da Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'dır. Bu düşünceyi ilk olarak Medhal-i Kavâ'id'de öne sürer, sağır kâf'ın üzerine üç nokta konulmasını ve yuvarlak ünlülerin doğru okunmasını sağlamak için bazı işâretler kullanılmasını teklif eder. (Özkan, 2000b: 3, 5) Bir süre sonra bu düşünceler, Encümen-i Dâniş ve Münif Paşa tarafından benimsenir (Ertem, 1991: 37, 53) ve 1863-1864 ders yılında ders kitaplarında bu harekeler ve işâretler kullanılmaya başlanır. (Ülkütaşır, 1981: 20) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa bu ilgi ve destekten cesaret almış olmalı ki Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'd-i Osmâniyye'de bu alandaki tekliflerini ve uygulamalarını sürdürür ve aynı eserde noktalama işâretlerini de kullanır. (Ahmet Cevdet, 1311: 5) Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'den Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye'ye kadar bütün dil bilgisi kitaplarında Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Osmanlı alfabesinin otuz iki harften meydana geldiğini belirttikten sonra bu harflerin ses değeri üzerinde durur. Türkçe'ye, Arapça ve Farsça'ya has sesleri tek tek belirtir. Türkçe'ye ait genizden söylenen sağır kâf'ın artık İstanbul'da nun gibi telaffuz edildiğini söyler. (Özkan, 2000b: 57) 2. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Türk dili hakkındaki eserleri: Bu eserler yazılış sırasıyla şunlardır: 1. Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye: Encümen-i Dâniş'in ilk kitabı olarak H.1267 (M.1851) yılında taş basması yapılan ve Türk dilinin Türkçe yazılmış ilk gramer kitabı kabul edilen bu eserin üzerinde Ahmet Cevdet Paşa ile birlikte Keçecizâde Mehmet Fuat Paşa'nın da adı bulunmaktadır. Ancak Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın anlattıklarından anlaşıldığı kadarıyla ilk gençlik yıllarından itibaren çok iyi dost olan Ahmet Cevdet ve Keçecizade Mehmet Fuat H.5 Şevval 1266 (M.13 Ağustos 1850) gününde Bursa kaplıcalarına birlikte bir yolculuk yaparlar (Ölmezoğlu, 1988: 115) ve bu iki arkadaş burada bir ay kalırlar. Bu süre içinde Mehmet Fuat Boğaziçi'nde yolcu taşıyan vapurlarla ilgili bir şirket kurulması hakkında bir lâyiha hazırlamaya çalışırken Ahmet Cevdet de Osmanlı Türkçesinin kavâ'idi hakkında bilgi toplamaktadır. Bu arada karşılıklı fikir alış verişinde bulunurlar. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa bu durumu ve sonrasında olanları şu şekilde nakletmektedir: "Şöyle ki Fuat Efendi ile birlikte mesirelere ve başka yerlere at başı beraber giderken bu iki konuyu söyleşirdik ve dinlenmeye çekildiğimizde ekseriya sözümüz onlara münhasır olurdu ve PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 225 odalarımızda yalnız kaldıkça o adı geçen şirketin lâyihasını yazardı. Ben de Osmanlı Türkçesinin kurallarını toplar ve yazardım. Bursa'da bir aya yakın olan ikamet süremizde ikisi de tamamlandı. Altmış altı senesi zilka'desinin (M.1850 yılının eylül ayı) son gününde Bursa'dan dönüşümüzde İstanbul'a hediye olmak üzere bir çok Bursa kumaşlarıyla bu iki armağanı dahi getirdik. Fakat Bursa'da yaptığım kitap kaba taslak bir şey olduğundan güzelce düzenlenmeye muhtaçtı. Eksikliklerini İstanbul'da tamamlayarak Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye adını verdim." (Baysun, 1986: 44-45) Bu açıklamalardan Şirket-i Hayriyye Nizamnamesi'nin Fuat Paşa'nın, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın kaleminden çıkmış olduğu gayet açık olarak anlaşılmaktadır. Yine bu açıklamalardan, Şirket-i Hayriyye Nizamnamesi'nin ve Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin yazımına 1850 yılının Ağustos ayında başlandığını, ancak eserin Bursa'da geçen bir aylık süre içinde tamamlanamadığını tespit ediyoruz. Zaten İbnülemin Mahmut Kemal İnal da bir dilin gramerinin bir ay gibi bir sürede yazılmasının garipliğine işaret eder. (İbnülemin, 1964: 186) Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, açılış konuşmalarının ardından Encümen-i Dâniş'in birinci eseri olmak üzere Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin huzûr-ı hümâyuna sunulduğunu, basılmasının Encüme'nin ilk toplantısında tartışıldığını, bunun üzerine Sultan Abdülmecid'in Reşit Paşa'ya "Cevdet Efendi'nin de payesi terfî ile taltif olsun. Fakat kendisinin sahîhen memnun olacağı sûrette olmalıdır. Orasını artık Şeyhülislâm Beyefendi ile müzâkere edersiniz" dediğini ifâde eder. (Baysun, 1986: 57) Encümen-i Dâniş'e sunulan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye nüshası üzerinde; "Neşr-i ma'arif emr-i ehemmine haddimizce hizmet etmek niyyetiyle âcizâne ve nâçizâne te'lif etmiş olduğumuz Kavâ'id-i Osmâaniyye'nin işbu nüshâ-i asliyyesini Encü- men-i Dâniş'e ihdâ (hediye) eyledik. Gurre-i Muharrem 1268 (Eylül 1851) Encümen-i Dâniş ve Meclis-i Ma'arif Âzâsından Müsteşar-ı Sadr-ı Âlî Mehmed Fuad ve Ahmed Cevdet" yazıları bulunmaktadır. (İbnülemin, 1964: 186) Eser, Encümen-i Dâniş kararı ile okullarda 50 yıl kadar ders kitabı olarak okutulmuş, (Ergin, 1977: 33) 1851'deki taş basmadan sonra 1900 yılına kadar on defa daha basılmış, Almanca'ya, (Kellgren, 1855) Arapça'ya, (Sabuncu, 1282 / 1866) Bulgarca'ya ve Hırvatça'ya (Çauşeviç, 1999, 267-277) tercüme edilmiş ve Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın öteki dil bilgisi kitaplarına ve aynı dönemlerde yazılmış diğer yazarların dil bilgisi kitaplarına örnek teşkil etmiştir. Bernard Lewis, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin yazılışını 1832'de Arthur Lumley Davids'in kaleminden çıkan ve 1836'da Fransızca'ya da çevrilen Grammar of the Turkish Language (Türk Dili Grameri) adlı esere dayandırmaktadır. (Levis, 1988: PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 226 343-344) Ancak ne Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın ne de Fuat Paşa'nın böyle bir eseri gördüğüne veya varlığından haberdar olduğuna dair en ufak bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Mekteb-i Fünûn-ı Askeriyye Arapça hocası Abdurrahman Feyzi Efendi de H.1263-1278 (M.1847-1861) yılları arasında Mikyâsü'l-Lisan Kıstâsü'l-Beyan adıyla bir Türkçe gramer yazmış, fakat eseri ölümünden sonra H.1299 (M.1882) yılında basılabilmiştir. Bu eser, yayımlandığı tarihte lâyık olduğu ilgiyi görmemesine rağ- men yazarın konuyla ilgili derin bilgisi, Türkçe'yi çok ayrıntılı bir şekilde işlemesi ve yeni terimler kullanılması bakımından Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın dil bilgisi kitaplarından daha ileri olduğu belirtilmektedir. (Dilaçar, 1989: 130-131) Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, klasik eserlerin düzenine uygun olarak Şeyhülislâm'ın Arapça bir takrizi ile başlar. Besmele'den sonra Allah'a şükür, Hz. Peygamber'e, soyuna ve sahabesine dua ifâdeleri yer alır. Meclis-i Ma'arif-i Umûmiyye âzâsı olan yazarların böyle bir eser yazmaya neden ihtiyaç duydukları, padişah Abdülmecid'in kendilerine nasıl destek verdiği anlatılır. Bir mukaddime, beş bap ve bir hatimeden meydana gelen eserin her babında Türkçe, Arapça ve Farsça'nın kurallarını veren üç ayrı fasıl bulunmaktadır. Nice senedir nâ-mazbut, yani yazılmamış olan kavâ'idi, yani grameri yazıya geçirmeye çalışan yazarlar, zor bir işe talip olduklarını bildiklerini, ancak muratlarının bu vadide bir çığır açmak olduğunu söylerler. 2. Medhal-i Kavâ'id: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa bu eserinin ortaya çıkışını, "Daha sonra tecrübeyle Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin yeni başlayanlara öğretilmesinde ve anlatılmasında zorluklar görüldüğünden onun bir özeti olmak üzere Medhal-i Kavâ’id adlı eseri yazmış ve bir sene sonra o da öncelikle rüşdiye mekteplerinde okunmak üzere basılmıştır." (Baysun, 1986: 45) sözleriyle anlatır. İlk defa Matba'ai Âmire'de H.1268 (M.1852) yılında taş basma ve 55 sayfa olarak basılan eser, 1891 yılına kadar 10 ayrı baskı daha yapmıştır. Baskılar arasında bir fark bulunmamakla birlikte taş basmalarda yer alan ünlülerin okunuşunu kolaylaştırmak için kullanılan işaretler, matbu metinlerde gösterilememiştir. Eser, Medhal-i Kavâ’id başlığı altında besmele ve şükür sözleriyle başlar. Ardından dilin insan hayatındaki önemi hadis ve âyetlerle izah edilir, peygambere, soyuna ve arkadaşlarına dua edilir. Dîbâce (önsöz) bölümünde ise devrin hükümdarının 1 ilme ve eğitimin yaygınlaşmasına verdiği değerden ve yazarın meclis-i ma'arifi umûmiyye üyesi olmasından dolayı Osmanlı dilinin öğrenilmesini kolaylaştırmak için yazılmış olan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin her konuda bir kaynak olmasına rağmen yeni başlayanlara kolaylık sağlamak ve ilk kitaba bir başlangıç olmak üzere Medhali Kavâ'id'in kaleme alındığı anlatılır. 1 İlk baskılarda Sultan Abdülmecid'in daha sonraki baskılarda Sultan Abdülaziz'in adı bulunmaktadır. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 227 Mu'allimîne lâzım olan ma'lûmat başlığı altında harfler ve harekeler hakkında bilgi verilir. Özellikle Türkçe'nin her bir ünlüsü için ayrı ayrı harekelerin kullanılması ile ilgili açıklamalar dikkati çekicidir. Mukaddime'de Osmanlı lisanının teşekkülü, harfleri, harekeler ve diğer yazı işaretleri örneklerle anlatılır. Son olarak kelimeler, isim, sıfat, zamir, ism-i işâret, mübhemat, mastar, fiil, fiilden türemiş kelimeler ve edatlar olmak üzere dokuz bö- lüme ayrılır ve bu kelime türlerinden her biri bir bapta işlenir. 3. Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın ilk Maarif Nazırlığı sırasında kurduğu komisyonda alınan karar gereği sıbyan mekteplerinde okuyan çocukların ana dili eğitimi için yazdığı dil bilgisi kitabıdır. İlk baskısı H.1288 (M.1871)'de yapılmış, 1906 yılına kadar 6 defa daha basılmıştır. Eser, ilkokul çocuklarına yönelik olduğu için sade bir dille ve Türkçe unsurlar ağırlıklı olmak üzere kaleme alınmıştır. Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye başlığı taşıyan giriş bölümünde Türkçe'nin ses özellikleri, alfabe, imlâ konuları ile ünlüleri okutan harekeler ve yuvarlak ünlüleri bir birinden ayırmaya yarayan özel işaretler işlenir. Mukaddime'de dilimizin aslının Türkçe olduğu, ancak sonradan Arapça, Farsça unsurların çoğaldığı belirtilir. Ardından önceki bölümde işlenen harfler ve işâretlerle ilgili ayrıntılar verilir. İmlâ harfleri, uzunluklar, şedde, bitişik ve ayrı yazılan harfler ele alınan hususların esâsını teşkil eder. Mukaddime'nin ardından kelimenin bir tanımı yapılır ve kitabın diğer bölüm başlıklarını teşkil eden kelime türleri sıralanır. Bunlar: isim, sıfat, ism-i işâret, mübhemat, masdar, fiil, fer'-i fiil ve edevattır. 4. Belâgat-i Osmâniyye: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin son bölümünde cümle ve cümlenin tamamlayıcıları bahsinde, cümle içinde kelimelerin yer değiştirmesi ile anlamın nasıl değiştiğini anlattıktan sonra, "Sâ'ir mütemmimâtın takdim ve te'hîrinde dahi bu misilli mezâyâ pek çoktur. Fakat onlar inşâ'allah bundan sonra te'lif ve tertîbi musammen olan fenn-i belâgatta beyân olunacaktır." (Özkan, 2000a: 130) der. Bu açıklamaların üzerinden yıllar geçtikten sonra yine kendi ifâdesi ile "Mekteb-i Hukuk'un ikinci sınıfı açıldıktan sonra birinci sınıf talebesine haftada bir defa belâgat-i osmâniyye öğretilmesi için verilen derslerin hulâsası zapt olunarak Belâgat-i Osmâniyye nâmiyle bir risâle te'lîfine" başlar. (Baysun, 1986: 214) İlk baskısı H.1298 (M.1880)'de gerçekleşen eserin 1910 yılına kadar dokuz baskısı daha yapılır. Giriş bölümünde Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, "lisân-ı Osmâniyye'nin kavâ'id-i sarfiyye ve nahviyyesini cem ile, bir fen olmak üzere birleştirip" yazdığı dil bilgisi kitaplarını tanıtır. Ardından da "Bunları tederrüs ve ta'allüm edenler, lisân-ı Osmânî üzre asl-ı ma'nâyı doğruca söyleyip yazmağa muktedir olurlar, ammâ fasihâne ve belîgâne ifâde-i merâm edebilmek için ilm-i belâgatı bilmek lâzım gelir." diyerek Belâgat-ı Osmâniyye'yi yazma gerekçesini açıklar. (Karabey-Atalay, 1999: 2) PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 228 Türkçe'deki ilk belâgat kitabı İsmail Ankaravî'nin Müftâhü'l-belâga ve mısbâhu'l-fesâha adlı eseridir, ancak belâgat ilminin en önemli kısmı olan ilm-i me'ânî bu eserde bulunmadığı için tam anlamıyla belâgat ilmini ele alıp işleyen ilk eser olarak Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Belâgat-ı Osmâniyye'si kabul edilmektedir. Eser, Dîbâce ve Mukaddime kısımlarından meydana gelen bir giriş bölü- münden ve üç ana bölümden oluşur. Birinci bapta ilm-i me'ânî, ikinci bapta hakîkî ve mecâzî anlam, üçüncü bapta edebî sanatlar işlenir. Her bap kendi içinde fasıllara ayrılmakta ve ele alınan konular çok sayıda örnekler verilerek açıklanmaktadır. Do- ğu kaynaklarına ve belâgat anlayışına dayalı olarak yazılan Belâgat-i Osmâniyye, Recâizâde Mahmut Ekrem'in batı anlayışına uygun olarak kaleme aldığı Ta'lim-i Edebiyat karşısında geleneği temsil etmektedir. Eser yazıldığı günden beri büyük bir ilgi görmüş, üzerinde pek çok değerlendirme yapılmış ve belâgatla ilgili tartışmaların doğmasına yol açmıştır. (Hacımüftüoğlu, 1997: 185-222) 5. Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa bu eseriyle ilgili hazırlıklarını "1301 senesi evâilinde ... Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin dahi noksanları ikmâl ile yeniden cem ve tertîp olundu." (Baysun, 1986: 216) cümlesiyle haber verir. Bu açıklamadan da anlaşılacağı gibi Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin yeni bir düzenlemesidir. İlk baskısı H.1303 (M.1885)'te yapılan bu eserin, daha sonra değişik düzenlemelerle 30'dan çok baskısının yapıldığı belirtilmektedir. (Halaçoğlu-Aydın, 1993: 446) Ancak bu sayı Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'- nın bütün dil bilgisi kitapları için söz konusu olmalıdır. Bu eserin sonuncusu 1906'da olmak üzere sadece 7 ayrı baskısı tespit edilebilmiştir. (Karabacak, 1986: 21) Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin giriş bölümünde Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, daha önce yazdığı dil bilgisi kitaplarını tanıtır ve bu eserinin de Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'nin yeniden tertibi olduğuna işâret eder. Muhtıra bölümünde önce, aslı Türkçe olan Osmanlı lisanının zamanla alınan Arapça, Farsça kelimeler sebebiyle üç dilden mürekkep bir dil hâline geldiğini açıklar. Ardından harflerin ve harekelerin tanıtımına ve yuvarlak ünlülerin ayırt edilmesi için kullanılan işâretlerin izahına geçer. Kâ'ide başlığı altında büyük ünlü uyumu ve istisnaları anlatılır. Mu'allimîne Ta'limat bölümünde sarf ve nahivin dili doğru söyleyip yazmak ilmi olduğu belirtilir. Kelime ve harften bahsedildikten sonra Osmanlı elifbasında kullanılan 32 harfin listesi verilir ve Türkçe'ye, Farsça'ya ve Arapça'ya ait harfler ile bunların ses değeri anlatılır. Mukaddime, diğer bölümlere genel bir giriştir. İsim, sıfat, zamir, fiil ve edatlar hakkında kısa bilgiler verilir. Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye başlığı taşıyan giriş bölümünde Türkçe'nin ses özellikleri, alfabe, imlâ konuları ile ünlüleri okutan harekeler ve yuvarlak ünlüleri bir birinden ayırmaya yarayan özel işaretler işlenir. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 229 Mukaddime'de dilimizin aslının Türkçe olduğu, ancak sonradan Arapça, Farsça unsurların çoğaldığı belirtilir. Ardından önceki bölümde işlenen harfler ve işâretlerle ilgili ayrıntılar verilir. İmlâ harfleri, uzunluklar, şedde, bitişik ve ayrı yazılan harfler ele alınan hususların esâsını teşkil eder. Mukaddime'nin ardından kelimenin bir tanımı yapılır ve kitabın diğer bölüm başlıklarını teşkil eden kelime türleri sıralanır. Bunlar: isim, sıfat, ism-i işâret, mübhemat, masdar, fiil, fer'-i fiil ve edevattır. Sonuç: Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, dil araştırmaları ve dilimizin yakın tarihi bakımından büyük bir değer taşıyan çok önemli eserlere ve görüşlere sahiptir; bir devlet ve hukuk adamı, bir tarihçi olduğu kadar, dil ve dil bilgisi tarihimiz bakımından çok derin izler ve etkiler bırakmış bir dil bilginidir. Kendini, Türk toplum ve kültür hayatındaki eksiklikleri ve aksamaları gidermekle görevli sayan Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, diğer alanlarda olduğu gibi, dille ilgili görüş ve çalışmalarıyla da çok önemli bir öncülük görevi üstlenmiş; bilim ve eğitim hayatımıza önemli katkılarda bulunmuştur. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, üzerinde çalıştığı dile lisân-ı Osmânî adını vermekle birlikte, bu dilin aslının Türkçe olduğunu ve Arapça, Farsça unsurların sonradan dile karıştığını söylemektedir. Hatta Osmanlı Türkçesinin Çagatayî adını verdiği Doğu Türkçesinden geldiğini ifade ederek Türk dilinin tarihî ve coğrafî bağlantıları- na da dikkat çekmektedir. Hukuk terimlerinin Fransızca olanlarını kullanmayı savunmuş olmasına ve bazı Fransızca kelimeleri hem tek başına hem de tamlama içinde kullanmasına rağ- men crise yerine buhran, periodique yerine evrak-ı mevkute karşılıklarını teklif etmekten de kendini alamamıştır. Fransızca'ya aşina olmasına karşılık dil bilgisi anlayışı bakımından Arapça sarf ve nahiv kurallarının etkisi altındadır. Sıbyan mektepleri için, yani ilk okulların ilk dönemi için yazdığı Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye dışında kalan kitaplarında lisân-ı Osmâ- nî'yi üç dilin kuralları içinde ele almıştır; ancak önce Türkçe ile ilgili, ardından Fars- ça ve Arapça ile ilgili kuralları anlatmıştır. 1851 yılında yazdığı ilk dil bilgisi kitabı Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye ile başlayan dil bilgisi çalışmaları, 1885 yılında yayımladığı Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye ile sona ermiştir. Otuz beş yıl süren dil çalışmalarında hep aynı çizgi üzerinde eser veren Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'deki terimlerini, dil anlayışını, imlâ ile ilgili tekliflerini, hatta örneklerinin önemli bir bölümünü çok fazla değiştirmeden tekrar etmiştir. Sözgelimi bütün kitaplarında fiil çekimi için sevmek fiilini kullanmış- tır. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 230 Medhal-i Kavâ’id ve Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye adlı kitaplarını ders kitabı olarak hazırladığı için, ilk eseri olan Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'deki ayrıntıları ayıklamaya çalışmış, ancak son eseri Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye'de geçmişte edindiği bütün tecrübeleri gözden geçirerek çalışmalarına son şeklini vermiştir. Belâgat-i Osmâniyye, yazarın diğer eserlerinde ihmal ettiğini düşündüğü sözün anlamıyla ilgili hususları ön plana çıkardığı bir kitabıdır. Bu kitabını da diğerleri gibi bir ders kitabı düzeni içinde yazmıştır. Ancak bu kitabın baş kısmında eserin yazılış gayesini açık ve güzel konuşmaya yardımcı olmak şeklinde özetler. Örnek aldığı dil, Arapça'dır ve çalışmasını da Arapça belâgat kitaplarını esas alarak düzenlemiştir. Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, böylece Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye ile başladığı dil bilgisi çalışmalarını Belâgat-ı Osmâniyye ile tamamlar ve Türkçe'yi hem dil bilgisi kuralları bakımından hem de anlam dünyası bakımından incelemeye tâbii tutar. KAYNAKÇA Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, 1299, Kavâ'id-i Türkiyye, İstanbul. Ahmet Cevdet, 1311, Tertîb-i Cedîd Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye, Dersaadet, İstanbul. ARIKAN, Zeki, 1986, "Cevdet Paşa'nın Tarihinde Kullandığı Yabancı Kaynaklar ve Terimler", Ahmed Cevdet Paşa Semineri 27-28 Mayıs 1985, Bildiriler, İstanbul. BANARLI, Nihat Sami, 1971, Resimli Türk Edebiyatı Tarihi C.II, MEB yay., İstanbul. BAYSUN, Cavid, 1986, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa Tezâkir-i Cevdet, 40-Tetimme, TTK yay., Ankara. BİLGİLİ, Ertuğrul, 1996, "Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Kavâ'id-i Osmâniyye Adlı Eserinde Dil Bilgisi Terimleri", Türk Dili, S. 540, TDK yay., Ankara. ÇAUŞEVİÇ, Ekrem, 1999, “Kavaidi Osmaniyye’nin Hırvatça Tercümesi”, 3. Uluslar arası Türk Dil Kurultayı 1996, TDK yay., Ankara. DİLAÇAR, A., 1989, "Gramer: Tanımı, Adı, Kapsamı, Türleri, Yöntemi, Eğitimdeki Yeri ve Tarihçesi", TDAY Belleten 1971, Ankara. ERGİN, Osman, 1977, Türk Maarif Tarihi C.5, İstanbul. ERTEM, Rekin, 1991, Elifbe'den Alfabe'ye Türkiye'de Harf ve Yazı Meselesi, Dergah yay., İstanbul. Fatma Aliye, 1332, Cevdet Paşa ve Zamanı, Bilgi yay., İstanbul. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 231 HACIMÜFTÜOĞLU, Nasrullah, 1997, "Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Belâgat-ı Osmaniye'si ve Yankıları", Ahmet Cevdet Paşa Vefatının 100. Yılına Armağan, TDV yay., Ankara. HALAÇOĞLU, Yusuf - AYDIN, M. Akif, 1993, "Cevdet Paşa", Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi C.7, İstanbul. İBNÜLEMİN Mahmut Kemâl İnal, 1964, Osmanlı Devrinde Son Sadrazamlar C.II, MEB yay., İstanbul. İBNÜLEMİN Mahmut Kemâl İnal, 1988, Son Asır Türk Şairleri, C.I, Dergah yay., İstanbul. İZ, Mahir 1985, Ahmet Cevdet Kısas-ı Enbiya ve Tevarih-i Hulefa VI, KTB yay., Ankara. KARABACAK, Esra, 1986, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Dil bilgisi Kitapları, (yön. Pof. Dr. Mehmet Akalın), Marmara Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, İstanbul. KARABACAK, Esra, 1989, "Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Dil bilgisi Kitapları", Türklük Araştırmaları Dergisi, S.5, Marmara Üniversitesi, İstanbul. KARABACAK, Esra, 1997, "Bergamalı Kadri'nin Müyessiretü'l-Ulûm'u ile Ahmet Cevdet Paşa'nın Dil bilgisi Kitaplarındaki Terimler Üzerine Bir İnceleme", Türklük Araştırmaları Dergisi, S.8, Marmara Üniversitesi, İstanbul. KARABEY, Turgut - ATALAY, Mehmet, 1999, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa Belâgat-ı Osmâniyye, Erzurum. KARAL, Enver Ziya, 1994, "Osmanlı Tarihinde Türk Dili Sorunu", Bilim Kültür ve Öğretim Dili Olarak Türkçe, TTK yay., Ankara. KELLGREN, H., 1855, Grammatik der Osmanischen Sprache, Helsinki. LEVEND, Agâh Sırrı, 1972, Türk Dilinin Gelişme ve Sadeleşme Evreleri, TDK yay., Ankara. LEWİS, Bernard, 1988, Modern Türkiye'nin Doğuşu, (çev. Metin Kıranatlı), TTK yay., Ankara. MARDİN, Ebul'ula, 1996, Medenî Hukuk Cephesinden Ahmet Cevdet Paşa, TDV yay., Ankara. TURAN, Şerafettin, 1986, "Cevdet Paşa'nın Kültür Tarihimizdeki Yeri", Ahmet Cevdet Paşa Semineri 27-28 Mayıs 1985, Bildiriler, İstanbul. ÜLKÜTAŞIR, M. Şakir, 1981, Atatürk ve Harf Devrimi, TDK yay., Ankara. ÖLMEZOĞLU, Ali, 1988, "Cevdet Paşa", İslâm Ansiklopedisi C.3, MEB yay., İstanbul. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.comSosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi Sayı : 20 Yıl : 2006/1 (219-232 s.) 232 ÖZKAN, Nevzat, 2000a, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa-Fuat Paşa Kavâ'id-i Osmaniyye, TDK yay., Ankara. ÖZKAN, Nevzat, 2000b, Ahmet Cevdet Paşa Medhal-i Kavâ'id, TDK yay., Ankara. ÖZKAN, Nevzat, 2001, “İlk Dil Bilgisi Ders Kitabımız Medhal-i Kavâ’id Hakkında”, Erciyes Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Dergisi, S. 11, Kayseri. POLAT, Nazım Hikmet, 2003, "Türkçenin Öğretimi ve Ahmet Cevdet Paşa", Türklük Bilimi Araştırmaları, S. 13, Bahar. SABUNCU, Louis, 1282, (1866) Kitâbü'l-Mir'ati's-Seniyye fi'l-Kavâ'idi'lOsmâniyye, el-Matba'atü'l-Vataniyye, Beyrut. PDF created with pdfFactory Pro trial version www.pdffactory.com